barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Snack Time!
Snack Time! is the 7th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Same as Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! Plot Barney helps his friends learn all about healthy snacks. Chip's mom packs him a bag full of healthy snacks. Everyone shares the snacks and decides to have a pretend restuarant in the classroom. Picky-eater Baby Bop learns how to try new foods. With the some help from The Adventure Screen, everyone learns where a variety of food comes from. Stella the Storyteller stops by with a story of The Little Red Hen. Educational Theme: Trying New Foods and Nutrition Stories: The Little Red Hen Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Why? (Deleted Scene) #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Mac and Cheese #You Might Like Something New #Pumpernickel #The Popcorn Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Perry (Sean Sandras) *Stella The Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Trivia *Keesha is the only girl in the episode. *Chip's socks that don't match are smiliar to Shawn's socks that don't match in "Picture This!" and Tina's socks that don't match in "Oh, What a Day!" which are a blue sock and a green sock. *BJ is mentioned in this episode. *It is revealed where Perry's dog named Gracie then Megan owns a dog in Animal ABC's. *When the Danny say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Goose Lay Golden Eggs". *Chip wear the same clothes from Goes To The Doctor, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies and Consequence. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same shirt from Good Job! and It's Home to Me! and the same clothes from Looking For Rabbits, Playing The Harp, I Can Be A Office Worker, 123 Learn, The Lion and The Mouse, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland, What Does Blue Want to Build?, Steve Gets the Sniffles, Magenta Gets Glasses, and Nick is Little. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same shirt Robert's wore in You Are Special and the same clothes from The Boy Who Drew Cats, A Trip Around The World and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from I Love To Fly My Kite and A Different Kinds of Homes In The World. And a hairstyle. *Perry wear the same clothes from Goes To The Doctor, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, There Twins Ashley has a Twin! and Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version). And a short hair. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "BJ's Hats". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in There Twins Ashley has a Twin!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Hunting We Will Go (episode)". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "July is Camp Northland and Consequence". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Who Took the Cookies". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Going for a Car Ride". Clip from Snack Time!!!!! # Barney Theme Song (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Baseball ball game!!!!!!!! (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from A Picture of Friendship! and BJ’s Really Cool House!) # # #Sorry Chip! Chip's has crutches! (Clip from Snack Time! (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney comes to play (This Way In! This Way Out!) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) #Barney Says Segment (Snack Time!) #And remember, I Love You! (Riff to the Rescue's version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Riff to the Rescue) #Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (At Home In The Park!'s version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from At Home In The Park!) # Barney End Credits (Hidden Treasures!'s version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) Audio from Snack Time! # Barney Theme Song (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from Bonjour, Barney! and Audio from Snack Time!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #We Sure Have A Fun Day!!! (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Snack Time!) #Barney I love you (Sweet as Honey's version) (Clip from Full Team Ahead and Audio from Sweet As Honey and Snack Time!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode) and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney comes to play (Snack Time!) (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney Says Segment (Snack Time!) # And remember, I Love You! (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Snack Time!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Audio from Snack Time!) # Barney End Credits (Snack Time!"s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Snack Time!) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 for Aired in 2002 Finally on September 16 and 17, 2018 (2002 Version) Part 1 to 13 for Snack Time with Barney! Finally on April 2019 on YouTube Tomorrow SKI!!!!!.png|'Barney Theme Song (Snack Time!)' SKI!!!!!!!!!.png|'It's A Great Day (It's A Great Day!)' SKI!!.png|'Snackin' On Healthy Food (Snack Time!)' Barney-What-A-World-We-Share-RARE-Screener.jpg|'Mac and Cheese (Snack Time!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 7.54.04 AM.png|'You Might Like Something New (Snack Time!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 7.54.53 AM.png|'The Little Red Hen (Snack Time!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 7.55.50 AM.png|'Pumpernickel (Snack Time!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 7.56.44 AM.png|'The Popcorn Song (Snack Time!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 7.57.33 AM.png|'Clean Up! Do Our Share! (Snack Time!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 7.58.09 AM.png|'I Love You (Snack Time!)' Better now!!!!!!!.png|'Barney Says Segment (Snack Time!)' Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 8.02.47 AM.png|'Snack Time! Credits' *What A World We Share Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation